


The Fly's JOurney

by sonicsasshole



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Betrayal, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rage, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsasshole/pseuds/sonicsasshole
Summary: The fly searched desperately for his one true love until he finally found him.
Relationships: Fly (US Politics: 2020 Vice Presidential Debate)/Mike Pence, Mike Pence/Donald Trump, Mike Pence/Fly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Fly's JOurney

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently 1:38 am and yes that is all enjoy.

He awoke. He was on the hunt. His senses were tingling, and he knew he had to act quick.

He could feel him in the area, his one true love. Ever since he had hatched, he had felt the connection.

Today was the day. He searched around the crowd, feeling the vibes of those around him. He’s watched the Bee Movie, he knows that it can work out. You see, he had never felt a connection with another fly in his life, regardless of gender. He knew his one true love was a human, but he did not quite know which one. As he buzzed closer to the stage, the tingles increased. Could it be? Could this be his one true love? The only way to know would be to march onward.

The fly fell hesitant for a moment. What if he was not accepted? What if his entire life was a lie, and his other half cast him aside? No, that isn’t possible thought the fly. This was fate, it was meant to be.

He drew even closer. Only two people were left. The fly’s body moved without a thought, and he buzzed straight towards the white-haired man.

It is him the fly thought. It was his soulmate. After all these days, he has found him. He nestled gently on top of his head, waiting to be noticed. The man seemed to be preoccupied, but that was okay. The fly would wait for eternity. Actually, that was not true. After five minutes, Mike still did not acknowledge the fly. Surely this must be because he is cao=ught up in his debate right? He cares about the fly too, right?

It;s okay the fly thought. He would just wait for him to finish backstage. The debate drew to an end. Finally, he could talk to his other half. The fly flew to Mike. “Finally we meet, my love! I have searched the globe for you, and now we can finally become one.”

“Excuse me, who tf are you?” Mike Pence Questioned while sassily crossing his arms.

The fly was taken aback “I-I’m your soulmate! Don’t you feel the connection? We were meant to be!”

“ nah you ain;t a bee, youre a nasty ass fly. besides , youre a little late to the party, im already taken.”

The fly could not believe what he was hearing. His soulmate already had another? That could not be possible! How could he betray him like this? With tears in his eyes, the fly mustered up the courage to ask Mike who this other lover could possibly be.

“You mean you dont knwo>\? I thought it was common knowledge about me and donald. We even got a ship name, people put signs of it in front of their farms. You're just a fly. Maybe if yu where a mosquito or some shit i would consider it, but you're just plain nasty.”

The fly was enraged by the betrayal. This was it. He only had a few days left to live anyway, and he thought he would be spending them happily with Mike. However, things took a turn, and there was no going back. The fly unhinged its jaw and took a deep bite out of Mike’s neck. He dispersed the venom and diseased into his bloodstream, and he collapsed within seconds. The fly could not stop, would not stop attacking every human he would come across. The fly was unstoppable, powerful beyond recognition.

*smack*

Oh, I guess that flyswatter will do.

Evermore.


End file.
